Eleanor Smiles
by Sasha Gray
Summary: Eleanor Hewitt is just beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts, and it's no surprise Sirius Black has taken an interest in her. Let's face it, she's stunning. As these two teenagers get closer, Sirius falls more and more in love with her. ...But you know what they say, "Beauty's only skin deep."
1. Authors note

HELLO MY FOLLOWER PEOPLES Sasha here.

I'm going to introduce you to my friend Rachel! **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Wait that's the wrong music!

**YAY! **That's better.

So anyway, she writes on wattpad (rachelclaw) and I wanted to entertain you guys while I'm writing my other fanfics. SOOOOOOO… I'm gonna post some of her stories! **YAY!**

Now, this authors note is getting boring and I'm sure most of you aren't going to read this, but yeah.

Here's Rachel, the girlfriend of James Sirius Potter!

**YAY!**


	2. Eleanor Smiles

_****_Have I written a songfic before? No. How many songfics have I read? One. I really do my research, eh? Am I happy with this one so far? Actually, yeah. When was the last time I proofread this? I don't even remember. Is the lack on indentions bothering me? More than you could ever know. Am I going to fix it? No. 'Cause #YOLO. Did I really just say that? Dear Merlin I hope not. What song is this based on? "Sarah Smiles" by Panic! At the Disco. Do I have a reason for asking myself questions and answering them like you people are even reading them? Procrastination, my dear Watson. Am I ever going to stop? Yeah. I'll stop now. You're welcome.

_**I was fine just a guy living on my own, waiting for the sky to fall. Then you called and changed it all, doll. **_

It wasn't his fault—not really. Or, maybe it was, but he'd never admit that to anyone. Instead, he'd insist that it was her fault. It was stupid Eleanor Hewitt's fault for being so perfect. He was fine without her. He didn't need her. He had three wonderful friends, a glowing reputation at school (with the students, anyway, save for a few males that would very much like to have him eaten by the giant squid), and a charm that was simply unbeatable.

Sirius Black ruffled his long, shaggy, black hair. Yes. Things were perfect for him.

He sighed lazily and sat up in his chair. He looked to his left. Wormy was somehow curled up in a very rodent-like way in the armchair beside him. Beside Peter's chair, Remus had fallen asleep at a desk nearby, his dark blonde hair covering his eyes, and his books and papers acting as a pillow. And then there was James, who was busy staring longingly at a certain ginger at the other side of the Gryffindor common room. It was unbelievable, really, that James Potter was so infatuated with just one person when so many girls would've jumped at the chance to go on a date with him. Sirius wasn't that way. If a million girls wanted him, why should he only pick one?

Lily sat by the window, twirling her hair around her finger and reading a startlingly thick book. Sirius nearly chuckled at that. James had probably never even seen a book that thick before.

"You know, you could go and say something to her."

James glanced up, nudging his glasses further up on his nose. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Lily. "I've tried that, remember? Many times."

Sirius shrugged. "Fiftieth time's the charm!" He offered James an especially cheeky grin.

James grinned and shoved his shoulder roughly. "I'm sure I haven't tried that many times."

"You're right. You've tried forty-five times. Sorry about that."

"You're really lucky I'm tired right now."

"And, on that note, I believe it is time for us to head on up to the dorm." Sirius stood up and stretched. James followed suit.

They heard a chorus of giggles from Lily's section of the room and James quickly turned towards her. Lily was rolling her eyes and trying to read as her friends Marlene, Dorcas, and some girl he hadn't seen before tried to get her attention. Sirius scoffed at his friend, but didn't lose his chance to get a good look at three of the prettiest girls in school.

Make that four.

_**Velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in. We both know you'd already win. You're original sin.**_

The fourth girl—the one he didn't recognize—was gorgeous. Sirius nearly had to do a double-take. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was…better than gorgeous. She was perfect. She had this hair…this long, perfectly curled light brown hair and these big, bright amber eyes. Her pale pink lips were pulled into a shy smile, and the lightest of blushes dusted her cheeks.

How had he not seen her before?

Really. When did he miss her?

"Padfoot?"

Sirius had been too busy staring to notice that his friend was nudging his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Let's go up to the dorm."

Padfoot shook his head, looking from James, to the girl. "You can go. I'm going to figure out what her name is." James smirked and waved him away, starting off toward the staircase.

"I'll tell the boys you're taken for Hogsmeade," he called, throwing Sirius a lopsided grin as he ascended the stairs.

Sirius chuckled and turned to the girl. She really was perfect. Merlin. He sauntered over to them with his usual devil-may-care swagger, stopping beside Marlene and the unknown girl. He was about to greet them in some extremely obnoxious way when Marlene cut him off.

"What do you want, Black?"

Her short tone and lifted eyebrow made him smirk. He loved messing with McKinnon. It was so easy, and she was so short-tempered. But he wasn't there for her. "Nice to see you too, love." He shot her a charming grin and she scoffed.

Dorcas spoke next, pulling her long blond hair to one side and tilting her head slightly at him. "Really, Sirius, what do you want?"

"Doe, dear. Fine evening we're having, wouldn't you say?"

Lily angrily shut her book and looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Just tell us what you want, Sirius! I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood."

"To be bothered with your high and mighty attitude? You're exactly right. I'm never in the mood for arrogance. Merlin, you're almost as bad as Potter!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, waving her away and switching his gaze to the one girl in the group that hadn't spoken to him. "To answer your question," he began, not taking his eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful up close. He got the sudden urge to kiss her, but he fought it off. "I wanted to learn this beautiful girl's name."

_You fooled me once with your eyes, now, Honey. _

Said beautiful girl blushed and looked up at him with her caramel-colored eyes and Sirius nearly gave into his urge to kiss her. But he didn't. "Eleanor Hewitt," she answered. Her voice was smooth, and careful, and more confident than he had imagined.

"Yeah, and she's new. So she doesn't need to get a bad impression of Hogwarts because of you." Marlene hissed, jealousy lacing every word. Sirius, however, didn't notice. If he had, maybe he wouldn't have pursued Eleanor. Maybe he would've stayed out of the entire mess. But it was too late. Eleanor had already captivated him.

It was the eyes, he was sure of it.

"So, Eleanor. I'm sure you're going to need someone to show you around Hogsmeade on the next trip, yeah?"

"Don't go, Eleanor. He's a prat," Marlene warned, her face flushed. Someone might as well have written 'jealousy' across her face.

Eleanor ran her fingers through her hair. She grinned, glancing at Marlene. Her jealous expression just made her want to accept his offer even more. "I suppose I will."

Sirius smirked at her reply. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Well, I would be honored to escort you, Miss Hewitt."

"Sounds like a date."

THE FEELS.

I never write Sirius as the main protagonist. Ever. So that was fun. xD

So tell me what you think I guess.

...I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.

...That was really fun to write.

...

.

OKAYSORRYTHANKSFORREADINGBYE .


End file.
